The Chosen Faith
by Naruko2
Summary: As four girls are called upon by Lord Death to help in the battle against the Kishins. As they try to adjust to their new lives, their evil past soon catches up to them. Will the ones they care about disappear or, accept them despite their past?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone Naruko2 here! This is my 1****st**** Soul Eater story please go easy on the comments!**

Chapter 1

It was a mid-chilly night as the lights lit up the busy bustling streets. The people of the city roamed the streets with a carefree attitude without any knowledge that the Shimizu sisters were lurking in the hidden crevices of the alleys. Sudden screams broke the comfortable silence of the neighborhood. Reports came flying in quickly at the police station and the perpetrators were only identified as four young girls. People strayed away from the dark alleys in fear that they may be attacked next. Parents kept their children within the household locking the doors and windows knowing that the Shimizu sisters were roaming the streets at the very hour. While rumors have it that if you cross the four sisters you may never return no one stops and sees the things that lie beneath the surface of what the Shimizu sisters really do.

A smooth slick voice rang across the room. "Sir, we need professionals for this case, we can't risk the students for this case." The man said strongly while spinning a half spin on his chair that he loved dearly.

Then a jolly voice came blurting out in reply. "I see that! If we need professionals why don't we use Kid?" He said still jolly as ever.

"Sir, sorry to say but we can't, what happens if something gets asymmetrical for him or he losses one of his weapons. You know very well know he can't fight with one weapon." Said the young man who seems he was getting a bit serous.

"How about we use the Shimizu sisters! They seem good for the job!" Said the jolly man as he gave slight chuckle lighting up the mood.

"Hmm, that might work…" Said the young man, he paused for half a moment. "Who should we send then?"

Soon enough the voice rang out once again. "You should go! You seem like you could do the job unless we could send someone else. If you prefer so."

The man sighed and got up from his chair, he shoved his hands into his coat pockets then looked at his boss and nodded his head.

"You do know where there at right?" the jolly voice got a bit serous.

The young man nodded his head. "Yea, who doesn't know where there at?" The young man said while starting to exit the room.

The young man came out on the street looking around; he looked up at the sky finding it a nice day as usual. Then he ran into something or someone, the impact had a great deal too where the person fell on their butt. He looked down to the person, to find it was a young girl who seemed like she was about 13 or 14, a shock came on to his face he notice it was one of the Shimizu sisters. She had long black hair, dark sea blue eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with dark blue skinny jeans and, was wearing casual tenner shoes. The young man held out his hand of her hand for her to grab.

"Sorry about that," Said the young man with sweat drop.

"Yea you should be! THAT HURT MY A$$!" Said the young girl.

She looked up at the young man he was wearing a lab coat with black clothes underneath. He had silver hair with a bolt in the side of his head and golden green eyes. He was tall and had a lean physique. He had a single long stitch that ran across the left side of his face and under his left eye and he wore circular framed glasses.

"Again I'm sorry. Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Franken Stein but just call me Stein or ." He said calmly, and then he flashed a smirked. "Yourself?" Stein crossed his arms while watching her 'That's Miyako Shimizu,' he said to himself.

"Miyako… Miyako Shimizu" She said while taking his hand, she narrowed her eyes at him while he pulled her up.

"Just the girl I was looking for," Said Stein with a sexy smirk.

"M-me? What do you need? You aren't going to rob me are you?" Miyako asked.

"No need to worry. I mean you no harm. Now, you're going to lead me straight to your sisters," said Stein.

Miyako narrowed her eyes. "And why would I do that?"

"Cause, you and your sisters are wanted by Lord Death," explained Stein.

Miyako's eyes widen at the mention of Lord Death's name. She then began to tremble and broke away from the man's embrace.

"Why would he want my sisters and me?! We aren't Kishins or anything. I mean, I get we're not the best people. But still, why would Lord Death want to see us?" asked the black haired girl.

The Doctor laughed. "Why in the bloody hell! Would you bring that up? We just need to see you girls, simple as that."

Miyako sighed and nodded her head. "Follow me."

She lead him 4 blocks down town into a curl dark alley, it was pitch black it seemed like there was only a tad bit of sunlight shinning threw. Walking through the ally, she made her way to her sisters, who were in the process of robbing someone it seemed. While boys stood in front of Miyako and Stein while going to the Shimizu sisters. Miyako dropped kicked the 2 boys when she asked them to move but they didn't. She could tell trouble was coming for them.

"Do you feel that?" Miyako ask .

"Yea, this isn't good we need to get your sisters and get out of here fast." said.

Miyako shrived and ran deep into the ally, she knew the feeling, and she could tell it was a Kishin nearby it was almost night-time. This feeling was never good at night-time, she looked back to see Stein not too far behind her. They ran farther into the ally to where they met the other sisters. It was pitch black, so nobody could see each other in this part of the ally.

"Guys we need to get going now!" said Miyako with a firm voice.

A calm voice came out of the darkness. "Alright, everyone hold hands so no one gets left behind."

"Alright!" Everyone said at the same time, while joining hands together.

They soon all jolted out of the ally into the town. Suddenly they all stop on the curve where there was huge traffic. The oldest sister almost fell out into the traffic until Stein pulled her into his arms catching her making sure she was safe. They gazed into each other's eyes; a soft blush came onto their cheeks. The older sister has long red hair the hair was red like fire, with hazel green eyes with a hint of dark into them, she was wearing a purple tank top that showed her stomach off and a black jacket worn open over the tank top. She had a slight curve just like her other sisters. She was also wearing black booty shorts with black combat boots

"You saved me…." The red-head said softly to the Doctor.

"No. Not really," Said Stein.

She smiled while, backing away from his embrace. "I'm Naomi Shimizu. As you can probably tell, I'm the oldest of my sisters."

He chuckled and took a step back "Yea, I could kind of tell."

A girl with mid-back purple hair stepped in front of the Doctor and looked up at him. "Keep your damn hands to yourself, okay? No need you to get touchy-touchy with my sisters. Alright! Cause if you don't listen to me I-I'll break your glasses!" The girl said trying to be tough.

Dr. Stein laughed at her. "Go ahead try. Plus I'm not a pedo kiddo."

He looked at the girl who looked like she was 15 years old she was wearing a turquoise tank top with blue jeans that were rips were on her knees. She had a throw over blue jean jacket with a turquoise butterfly on the right arm of it her eyes were a plane green that sparkled in the sun with her casual tenner shoes

"No Riye! Be nice to Stein!" Miyako raised her voice at her 2nd older sister, Riye.

"Okay, okay, okay," Said Riye clinging onto Naomi arm, giving a soft growl at Stein.

"Oh yea! This is my other sister Stein, her name is Mei." Said Naomi softly, while rubbing Riye head.

Mei came out be hide Miyako with a book in her hand. "Hello" She said nicely.

"Are you and Miyako the same age?" Ask the doctor with a slight tilt of his head.

Mei giggled. "Oh pitch please~! I'm 3 months older than her!" She said, while looking at Miyako with a smile then back at Stein.

"Okay." He looked at Mei she was wearing a dark green jack with a black belly tank-top under it the jacket was zipped up so her stomach wouldn't show. She had black skinny jeans on, her hair was an ocean blue color shoulder wise length she was wearing causal tenner shoes.

"Now to get down to the real reason why I'm here. I need you ladies to come to me." The doctor said firmly looking at all 4 of them.

"Where to?" Asked Mei, titling her head.

"Lord Death. And we need to get going now." He said while glancing at all of them.

"Alright!" The Shimizu's sisters said all at the same time looking at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone here is chapter 2 of my Soul Eater story! Enjoy~!**

Chapter 2

As the girls were on their way to Lord Death's Death Chamber, people noticed the Shimizu sisters. People scattered away like mice to a cat, quickly rushing to their next class. Miyako just watched as the students of the DWMA scurry away from them.

'So, our reputation has even reached the ears of the students at the DWMA,' thought Miyako.

Naomi, Riye and Mei just paid no attention what so ever to the students. Naomi just held her head up high and glared at any of the students who seemed sinister. Riye just looked around at the buildings walls and inside some of the classroom windows.

"I've never seen a school like this Naomi. Are we going to be attending here?" Riye asked.

"Yes, you are. All of you are going to attend here to help hone your skills," said Stein.

Mei looked up from her book. "Why in the bloody hell would you want us? There no use for us, you have your other little people whatever there called."

Naomi smiled at her little sister's remark. "I agree. Why do you exactly need us? You have all of these students."

Naomi crossed her arms over her chest while, looking skeptically at Stein.

"All of your questions will be answered when you met Lord Death," said Stein.

The two then entered through a door. The hall was weirdly decorated with guillotines. Naomi and Miyako then got a serious look on their face. Sensing a wielder and weapon soul wave length nearby. It seems like it was jumping everywhere, then a sudden calm soul wave length came along with the hyper one.

Riye sighed and looked at Miyako; a wide grin came onto Riye face. She glomped Miyako and rubbed her cheek against hers. "Big sister loves you! You know that right?!" Riye said in a baby voice.

"Get o-off me!" Miyako yelled out, trying to get away from her death hug.

Stein and the others watched them. Mei and Naomi sighed shaking their heads while Stein did a mini sweat drop.

"GET OFF!" Miyako finally pushed Riye off making her land on her butt.

"You're so mean sometimes..." Riye pouted playfully looking for a corner to be in, the emo corner to be blunt, but there wasn't one nearby so, she curled up into a mini ball and pouted.

Mei kept shaking her head. "Oh my lord. This is stupid..." she said, then turning to look at Naomi.

Naomi sighed. She was about to say something until Stein cut her off.

"We don't have time for this. Lord Death is a couple of steps away. We need to hurry," Stein sighed, while picked up Riye and carrying her the rest of the way.

They soon arrived at a dark wooden door. The door knob looked as if it were made out of real gold. Stein passed Riye to Naomi. The doctor was about to knock on the door until it flew open into his face. The door moved as fast as lighting, a giant laugh came from a blue hair boy with his hands on his hips. A star was tattooed on his on his right upper shoulder, he wore a sleeveless black shirt with a collar along with half white, and half black floods.

"PERPARE YOURSELF! YOU'RE ABOUT TO FACE A BIG STAR LIKE ME!" The boy exclaimed while he raised his weapon to them.

Miyako sighed. "Naomi, go take care of Stein. Riye go help Naomi take Stein to Lord Death and for you Mei…. You know the drill!" Miyako narrowed her eyes at the Meister to study his soul wave length; it was huge and strong but not as strong as hers.

Naomi and Riye looked at each other wondering how they were going to get passed the boy. The same idea soon popped into their mind, Naomi let off a smooth smirk onto her light pink soft lips. Meanwhile Riye put Stein on Naomi back like if he was getting a piggy back ride. Stein was pretending to be knocked out to see what would happen. He was curious to see the girls' skills. He laid his head on Naomi shoulder. The two older girls then shot out running on each side of the walls, as the young blue hair boy watched them.

"HOLY SHIT! TSUBAKI SHURIKEN MODE!" The blue hair boy screamed out to his weapon.

"Got it!" a shy yet strong voice rang out from his weapon. She soon transformed into a shuriken just like the boy wanted.

Miyako watched while Mei transformed into a samurai sword. Miyako held Mei in her hands, while the blue hair boy threw his weapon at Naomi, Riye jumped off her side of the wall and got in front of Naomi. She then turned her arm into a blade and blocked Tsubaki. Naomi watched while running passed the boy, she then saw that he was charging at her. Naomi dived onto her stomach, into Lord Death's room. Her fire red hair was all in her face. She set Stein in front of Lord Death. Naomi started to fix her hair until Riye came in knocking Naomi down. Riye had 3 inches of hair cut off her little fight with Tsubaki.

"Damn it! They got away!" The boy yelled out.

He soon turned to Miyako and Mei. "Anyways who are you guys!? Who do you think you are coming to my school and being the biggest news ever! I'm Black Star I'm the star of his show! Not you!"

Miyako sweat dropped. "I'm Miyako Shimizu and this is my weapon Mei Shimizu. I don't need to answer anything else from you. Let's get this over with!"

Tsubaki gave a worry look and said with a slight crack in her voice. "Be careful Black Star she's strong!"

Black Star smirked and charged after her. Miyako looked at the door and a plan came into her mind, she threw Mei at the door.

"W-what the heck! What are you doing?!" Mei called out.

"Transform back! Go inside now! Do it!" Miyako yelled back to her.

"Stupid girl, you're gonna get yourself killed if you fight like this." Black Star said while throwing Tsubaki at her in shuriken mode.

Miyako smirked, she jumped in to the air and then on to Tsubaki, which made her go higher. She then did a flip over Black Star. Miyako looked at Mei, who was waiting for her to enter the room.

"What the heck is she doing?!" Black Star said while watching her.

He shook his head. "No time to waste!" He got hold of Tsubaki again.

Miyako landed on the ground and began to run once more. Black Star jumped in the air and threw Tsubaki once again but, luckily Miyako tripped which made her dodge.

"YAHOOOO!" Black Star screamed out, his voice rang throughout the entire school that everyone could hear him.

"Now Black Star!" Tsubaki turned back into her normal chain scythe form. Miyako didn't see her transform into a different at that moment.

Black Star landed on Miyako back, crushing her in the ground. Black Star grabbed Miyako hair and made her look at him. She was unable to get up; Miyako had a pained expression her face. Black Star brought his fist up in the air and hit her straight in the face, giving her a nose bleed. He went to punch her once more but she suddenly head butted him hard to make him let her go of her. She crawled away from him, got up, ran to the door and got inside. Miyako slammed the door shut and looked at everyone in the room. Black Star started to pound on the door with force while Tsubaki watched him.

"Get back out here and face me you cowards!" Black Star screamed out.

The door soon opened with Dr. Stein standing there looking down at Black Star. Stein then twisted the built on his head; he had no emotion on his face. Black Star and Tsubaki stood there looking up at Stein with a slight of fear in their eyes.

"Do you need something?" Stein said while finishing twisting the built on his head.

"N-N-Nope," Tsubaki and Black Star said at the same time.

"Good," Stein said as he shut the door on them.

Mei sighed and looked at her other sisters. Riye coughed loudly giving a signal for anyone to talk but, no one understood the signal.

"So what do you need us for...?" Mei asked while looking at everyone.

"Welcome girls," came a jolly voice from behind Shimizu sisters.

The girls turned around to come face to face with a black figure wearing a Cartoon Skull mask and big square cartoon gloves. Despite the figure's weird appearance he seemed friendly.

"What the hell...?" Naomi began.

"Oookay," Mei said, obviously weirded out by the figure.

"…." Riye was speechless.

"What are you?" asked Miyako.

"Well to answer your question. I'm Lord Death," the jolly voice replied.

Riye put her hands on her head, grabbing her purple hair.

"What is this?!" Riye asked shocked.

Naomi turned to look at Mei. "Can I barrow your book Mei?"

"Sure," Mei said, while handing the book to her oldest sister.

Naomi then went and stood in front of Riye.

She smiled. "Guess what, Riye?"

Riye let go of her hair and gave a happy look. "What?!"

Naomi raised the book above Riye's head and brought it down on her hard. The impact caused Riye to fall to the floor head first. Blood then began to squirt out of Riye's head like a fountain at a mall.

"Now learn how to behave yourself, Riye," Naomi said while handing the book back to Mei.

"Um, thanks?" Mei said, as she took the book back.

"All righty then~! Well, let's move on, shall we?" said Lord Death. "I'm sure Stein has told you why you're here. Correct?"

"Nope," replied the sisters in unison.

Lord Death gave a questioning look to the girls then at Stein.

Stein rubbed the back of his head. "Ops. I knew I forgot something."

"It's all right Stein. I guess it's better for them to hear it from me anyway," said Lord Death.

"What is this all about anyways?" Miyako asked.

"Well, I won't lie when I say that I've been watching you girls for a while now," began Lord Death.

"Stalker," Riye muttered to herself.

"Not exactly Riye," said Lord Death.

Riye's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?!"

Miyako face palmed and sighed. "Who wants to explain it to her?"

"I will," said Naomi. "Riye."

Riye covered her head in defense. "Yes."

"Put your arms down, I'm not gonna book chop you," began Naomi. "Now Riye. What's our last name?"

"Shimizu," Riye replied, putting down her arms.

"And we're notorious, right?" asked Naomi.

"Yes," Riye replied.

"There you go," finished Naomi.

"Oh…" said Riye, understanding what Naomi meant.

"Stupid," Miyako muttered, to where only Mei could hear.

"You think she should have been a blonde with the moments she has," Mei muttered to Miyako.

Miyako laughed and smiled, while nodding in agreement.

"Ok. Now back to the point. Whether you know it or not. Kishin eggs have been popping up like nobody's business lately. And we've seen that you four have been killing some of these Kishin eggs on your own," said Lord Death. "Now, I'll say that your skills are good but, you could learn how to use them better. That's why I suggest you four attend the DWMA. To better hone your skills as Meisters and Weapons."

"We're in," said Naomi, while the others gave shocked looks.

"Hold on Naomi! We haven't even discussed this matter together," Mei pointed out.

"But he's right. We could learn how to better our skills if we come here," said Naomi.

"Ok. But where will we live at?" asked Riye.

"The academy gives living arrangements to those who do not wish to live on campus," said Stein.

"Alright we'll take that!" Riye said happily.

"Is there a certain amount of Kishin eggs that we have to collect?" asked Miyako.

"If you and your Weapon collect 99 Kishin eggs and 1 witch's soul. Then you'll be able to turn your weapon into a Death Scythe," said Stein.

"What's a Death Scythe?" asked Naomi.

"A Death Scythe is a weapon that is used by Lord Death himself," said Stein. "It's also the most common goal here at the academy."

Miyako turned to look at Mei, who didn't notice. A look of determination was on Miyako's face.

'A weapon worthy enough to be used by Death himself,' Miyako thought.

"Now what? Anything else or is that it?" Mei asked while looking at Lord Death and Stein.

"Nope~. That's about it," said Lord Death. "Stein, would you be kind enough to show the girls the class they'll be attending. As well as the apartment they'll be staying in."

Stein smiled. "Nope. Not at all."

"Hopefully we won't be in the same class as that Black Star jerk," Miyako mumbled to herself.

"You mean the jerk that attacked us and failed?" asked Mei.

"Yep," Miyako replied.

"Well, let's get going. There's still some time before class is over," said Stein.

The sisters nodded and followed Dr. Stein out of Lord Death's room.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it please favorite, and comment thank chu~! **


End file.
